The Flower That Blossomed In My Heart
by TheDragonFlame09
Summary: Set during the Wizarding War All rights belong to J.K Rowling During their quest to destroy all of Voldemort's Horcruxes, Hermione and her friends were captured and brought to Malfoy Manor. There she met no other than Draco Malfoy himself. Will she be able to survive in a house full of Death eaters and Voldemort's plan for both her and Draco?
1. Chapter 1

***Malfoy Manor***

* * *

"Tell me, have you broken into my vault?"

"No , I'm telling the truth I haven't." Hermione cried

"You liar, CRUCIO."

Her screams echoed through the halls, nearly everyone could hear her. Bellatrix paced around with a scared look on her face thinking about how they got the sword, that was supposed to be in her vault.

"Alright you filthy little Mudblood, tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth, we've never gotten near your vault!"

"CRUCIO!"

"Then where did you find it?"

"Near the river in the forest we were camping at."Hermione said softly

"No, the sword was supposed to being my vault not near a river."

"Agh , CRU-

"EXPELLIARMUS!."a voice roared

The wand flew across the room into Ron's Hand

"Dobby apparate Hermione over there first."said Harry

"No Dobby, it's Harry Voldemort wants not me take Harry and the others first please, Dobby must protect Harry, please."

The house elf looked at them,torn by the choice he had to make, but seeing Hermione's pleading eyes, he ran to Harry, Ron, Luna, Mr. Ollivander and Griphook, with a snap of his finger they all disapparated.

"NO, THEY GOT AWAY!"yelled Bellatrix

"DRACO GET THE MUDBLOOD TO TELL US WHERE THEY ARE NOW!"

"WITH PLEASURE AUNT BELLA, CRUCIO!"

The pain shot through her body like daggers and her terrible screams echoed throughout the house.

"TELL ME WHERE THEY WENT!"

"I Don't know where they went."Hermione said

"I know you do you liar, CRUCIO!"

"AGH!"

"There at Harry's parents old home in Godric Hollow."she lied

"Well done Draco, now throw her into the cellar and Narcissa give her the food and water she needs."

Narcissa nodded and followed Hermione and Draco into the cellar.

"Well hope you have fun in there you little MUDBLOOD."said Draco

He turned around and headed straight for the door, while Narcissa stayed.

"Ms. Granger are you alright, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that."

"Please call me Hermione and I'm alright just a bit bruised."

"Here let me heal your scratches, Episkey."

"Thank you ."

"I'm so sorry you have to go through all this my dear, take care of yourself I have to go can't keep them waiting."

She turned around and headed straight to the she left darkness took over her and she fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:Hey guys, so I know I've just recently uploaded my new story** _ **Glass Heart,**_ **but that story will be on hold but until then I really hoped you enjoyed this story,please leave your reviews.**  
 **\- And for now mischief has been managed**

 **(Also this story has originally been written on Wattpad.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Days or perhaps weeks has passed and all Hermione could think about is the pain from the Cruciatus Curse and all the physical torture that Bellatrixhas caused.

But, the worse pain that she had felt was when Bellatrix had carved the word MUDBLOOD onto her soft flesh.

Narcissa would always come by to give her food or help heal the little scratches but not the big bruises and deep cuts.

"Hermione dear you have to eat something, you're getting very thin."Narcissa said

She shook her head no and closed her eyes.

Narcissa sighed, and gave her one last look,before exiting the room.

* * *

Lord Voldemort paced around the drawing room of Malfoy Manor,when suddenly an ambitious plan popped up in his head

"Lucius can you call Draco and your wife." He said to the man standing right behind him

"Yes my lord."

Lucius walked out of the drawing room, 10 minutes later he walked into the room followed by Draco and Narcissa.

"You called my lord."said Draco

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that I have another task for you to complete."

"My Lord?"

"I want you to marry the MUDBLOOD."

"What, have I heard you correctly my Lord?!"

"Yes, I want you to marry her."

"May I ask why?"

"I want you to get information from her about the Order and I want you to find her and the rest of the Golden Trio's, weaknesses."

"But marry her?"

"If you complete this task you and your family will be spared from any punishments, plus once you marry her, she will be forced to tell you everything, since you do have power over her."

"Very well then my Lord, I will complete this task you have given me." Draco said calmly

"Oh, Narcissa and Lucius I want you to get the all wedding preparations ready, this is going to be a small wedding ,so no need for a feast or a reception."

"Yes we will get all that sorted tomorrow my Lord." Lucius said

"Very well then, you all may leave and the wedding will be the day after tomorrow."

With Draco's task on all three of their minds they all left the drawing room and separated, going their own way.

* * *

Draco slowly walked back to his room with many thoughts on his mind.

"Can't believe this is happening ,it's ridiculous and father hasn't even objected to this idea yet."

"Doesn't he care about the bloodline and traditions?"

"And it's the Mudblood of all people."

"But, I wonder how she would look like in a wedding dress- ugh Draco no."

He finally reached his room and went straight to his bed still lost in thought about his task.

* * *

Narcissa walked down into the cellar where she saw Hermione awake, as she turned around she greeted her with a small smile, with fear in her eyes.

"Hermione, I have something I need to tell you."

"Yes, Narcissa?"

"Well, the Dark Lord umm, how do I put this together, well wants Draco to marry you."

"What?!"

"That's the most absurd idea I've ever heard him think of !"

"I'll never marry him, but why does he want me to?!"she said with water in her eyes.

"Now it's not the time to explain the whole thing but if he does marry you we'll be spared from any punishments, please reconsider this Hermione my family depends on both of you."

"Won't Lucius worry that his blood line is going to be contaminated by a Mudblood."Hermione said

"Don't call yourself that and I don't think he has the time to care about that right now, since our family will be spared from all the punishments."

"I know that this is hard on you but please Hermione."

After a few minutes of silence Hermione finally spoke.

"Narcissa I'll marry him."

"You will, I-I thank you."Narcissa pulled her into a hug and heard her winced in pain.

"Oops sorry."

"It's alright Narcissa, and I'm marrying him because you been nothing but a mother to me, and I don't want to see you in pain."

"Thank you Hermione."

After that Narcissa left, leaving Hermione in deep thought and tears.

"What have I gotten myself into, this is my whole life we're talking about."she cried to herself

"Why me , just why?"

She laid down on the floor still lost in thought and in tears, then darkness took over her and she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was today, the wedding, Hermione Granger was not happy about it, for she never wanted this to happen. It was too soon, too early for her to get marry, for she knew that it will be a love less marriage between the two.

* * *

The Wedding was happening today not tomorrow today, he couldn't believe it. He knew that he had to complete this task in order for him and his family to stay alive. But is it worth it, this task, he wanted to protect his family but what of the girl, will  
she ever forgive him after this? Will they even learn to love each other?

"What am I saying, I can't possibly love someone like her?" He thought to himself but deep within him, something just wasn't right.

He quickly got dressed and headed to the East Garden.

When he got there he saw the whole garden decorated with roses, chairs were placed in front of a white marbled altar. He took a deep breathe and waited for all the "guest" to fill up all the chairs.

* * *

Hermione was ready to face today, with Narcissa's help, her hair had been tied into a bun with strands of hair cascading down, her makeup was light just a bit of eyeliner, mascara and a very light shade of pink lip gloss. But the dress, she had put in  
on by herself not wanting Narcissa to see all her bruises/cuts. She quickly put on her shoes and followed Narcissa's out into the East Garden where it was filled with many of Voldemorts' followers.

* * *

There she was looking absolutely breathtaking, he had to admit his mother has done a good job with her hair and makeup, but her eyes were filled with fear and regret.

Hermione walked up the altar,with soft smile on her face , Narcissa gave Hermione's hand to Draco, which he took and they both faced the priest.

*skipping to the I Do part*

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take this young lady to be your lawfully wedded wife?

"I do." He said reluctantly putting the ring on her ring finger

"And do you Hermione Jean Granger take this young man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I-I do." She said stammering with fear doing the same with the ring

"By the power that is invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may er.. now kiss the bride."

Draco lean into her and quickly gave her a soft kiss.

With that everyone clapped, then stood up to take their leave.

"Ah the happily married couple, very nice to see you Ms. Granger or shall I say Mrs. Malfoy?"said the cold voice that belonged to Voldemort

With that Voldemort left the garden followed by his remaining deatheaters.

"Come Hermione, darling I'll take you to your room."Narcissa said taking her hand while Draco walked away.

Hermione followed Narcissa up the stairs, still not believing that she had just married Draco Malfoy

"Here we are Darling." Narcissa said interrupting her thoughts

She opened the door and gasped.

It was huge, the walls were white with gold designs, there were shelves full of books, a king size four poster bed with green curtains, a door leading to the balcony, another door leading to the bathroom/closet, a big desk with a set of ink and quills.(there  
was also a big chandelier in the middle)

"This is where you will be staying, Draco's room is right there this door, only Malfoy's can only come in here so don't worry no one will hurt you and if you need anything ask me or your house Elf Cookie."

"Thank you Narcissa."

"No Hermione, this is the least I could do for you."

"Well I best be off now, good night Hermione and your house elf will bring dinner at 8:30." Narcissa left the room slowly shutting the door.

Hermione walked towards the bathroom to change out of her dress and found that the closet was already filled with tons of expensive clothes. She took a pair of midnight blue pajamas, a green robe and quickly changed into it.

Suddenly a little house elf popped in holding a plate of food.

"Hello mistress I'm Cookie, I is very happy to serve you."

She silently giggled at the Elf's bad grammar

"Hello Cookie, and please call me Hermione."

"Here is your dinner Mistress Hermione, I will come back in an hour." With a snap of her finger, Cookie disappeared

Not feeling hungry she went to bed early, forgetting all about the pain, the torture and becoming Mrs. Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night feeling a mass of pain on her ring finger and saw that her ring was glowing bright green.

* * *

Draco, too woke up also feeling pain on his finger where the ring was located.

A knock was heard, he got out up and opened it, standing there was his Mother.

"Mother, can you explain why my finger wants to burn up into ashes." Draco said angrily  
"I knew that this might happen, well Draco the rings both you and your wife are wearing, they're enchanted Malfoy heirlooms."

"The ring acts like some sort of match maker as I would call it, but anyway,when you gave the ring to your wife, I believe that the ring detects that she will be your soulmate forever and the ring is also giving you both power you both must soondiscover."

"The pain will go away sooner or later, but that's all I have to tell you. Good night my little dragon."  
Narcissa walked out of his room, slowly closing his door, while he stared at his ring in confusion.

"Argh, are you kidding me ring, you think we're perfect for each other or something? I mean we can't even stand each other." He said in frustration

He got up from his bed and walked up to the door,connected to both Hermione and his bedroom.

When he opened it, he saw Hermione trying to pry her ring off her finger.

"Don't try it'll hurt you more, the ring is an enchanted Malfoy heirloom, just go back to bed for now." He said  
Then he walked back into his room closing the door behind him and he went back to sleep as soon as he hit his head on the pillow.

* * *

When he walked out the room closing the door behind, Hermione stare at him in confusion.

"It actually sounded like he cared." She thought to herself

"He must be tired or something as if he cares about me."

She shook the thought off her head and fell asleep right away.


	5. Chapter 5

It was quite early in the morning when,Draco had woken sun still hasn't reached its peak in the sky,and it was quite dark outside.

But Draco payed no mind with what was happening outside,and proceeded to get ready for the a quick got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning mother."

"Good morning Draco." Narcissa greeted quite cheerfully

"Um, where's father?"

"Oh, Lord Voldemort needed him to be away for something, he won't be back for another 2 weeks." She replied

"Ok then." Draco said with a puzzled look on his face

"Don't worry Draco,I don't think it's anything serious,I guess they are rounding up allies,nothing to stress over about."

There was an awkward silence in the room,until a house elf brought both of them their breakfast.

"Tikki has Cookie brought Hermione her breakfast?" Narcissa asked

"Yes, Mistress Cookie did but young mistress wasn't in her room." Tikki replied, bowing down

"Where could she be then?"

"I am sorry mistress,but I do not know."

"Well,that's alright,thank you Tikki."

With a quick bow,the house elf disapparated back into the kitchen

Draco remained quiet for about 2 minutes until Narcissa spoke up.

"Draco, shouldn't you be concerned for your wife?"

"Huh, oh yeah."he replied

"Draco pay attention, the house elves say she'd disappear to who knows where and you're just sitting here staring out into space." Narcissa said angrily

"I'm sorry mother,I didn't know that Ihave to be responsible for where my wife goes."

"Draco you know she can get lost in this huge mansion,and It's your duty to make sure that she is protected."

Draco put down his fork, not feeling hungry anymore and headed upstairs to his room.

"Oh Draco what am I going to do with you." Narcissa said after he left.

Draco finally reached his room but couldn't help it but to see if Hermione was already back from wherever she went,but he knew better.

But after 15 mins he couldn't take it.

He slowly got up from his bed and went to the door that connected both of their rooms.

*knock knock* Um, Hermione are you there?"

No reply, he knocked again but still no reply again.

"Ugh what am I doing, since when did I ever care about the little Mudblood." He thought to himself angrily

He walked back to his bed and drifted off into a nap.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys,I'm really sorry for the short chapters,hopefully the next chapter will be longer. I hoped you enjoy this story,and again sorry for the short chapters,I will try to make the next one a bit longer.

-And for now mischief has been managed


End file.
